This invention relates generally as indicated to a wall washing pad holder and more particularly to certain improvements in such holders which permit a pad or the like mounted on the holder head to be wrung out using a conventional mop wringer without having to remove the pad from the holder head.
There are basically two different types of mop wringers in widespread use. One is commonly known as a side press wringer which includes front and back plates that are relatively movable toward and away from each other to wring out a mop swab inserted therebetween. The other is commonly referred to as a down press wringer and includes a pair of top pressure plates that are flipped over after the mop swab has been inserted into the wringer to push the mop swab against the bottom of the wringer bail to squeeze out the mop swab.
Heretofore, it was not possible to use a conventional side press wringer to squeeze out a wall washing pad while the pad was attached to its holder unless special metal inserts were first placed in the wringer. Moreover, it was generally not possible at all to squeeze out such a pad while attached to its holder using a conventional down press wringer. Accordingly, the wall washing pad had to be removed from the holder head, and a sponge or similar object had to be placed in the down press wringer bail under the pad so that the pad could be wrung out. Then the pad had to be reattached to the holder head.